fsafandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria Land
(de facto) | demonym = Victoria Lander | legislature = | governor = Kyle Seddon Devon Moore (Acting) | area_rank = 5th | area = 600,000 | area_land = 1,341 | area_ice = | area_water = | timezone = Kilo to McMurdo | utc = to | abbreviations = VL }} Victoria Land is a proposed state belonging to the Federated States of Antarctica. The proposed site is located on two small ice-free areas in the Transantarctic range along the coast of the Ross Sea. Its proximity to the two largest research facilities in the Antarctic region would create a hub for tourism and transportation of supplies. Since any unoccupied area south of the 60th parallel is a potential site for future Federation settlements, all potential future enclaves located between 142.5° and 180° East longitude and north of 82.5° South latitude would be part of the state. Geography Victoria Land consists of two small enclaves: The region surrounding McMurdo City and the region surrounding Darwin and Terra Nova. The McMurdo City area is on a small island and peninsula on the Ross Sea at the base of Mount Melbourne. Darwin and Terra Nova are in an ice-free valley about 120 miles southwest of Ross Island. Administratively, the state is divided into five boroughs: Victoria, Hampton, Melbourne, Darwin, and Ross. Each borough is governed by a mayor and an Assembly, usually elected every three years, though that can vary according to borough charter. Although the federal constitution allows the state to have unorganized boroughs, there are no such divisions within Victoria Land. Each borough contains several incorporated cities, which generally consist of single massive building structures that function as communes. The state capital is located in Darwin, which will share a metropolitan area with the nation's capital city of Terra Nova. The largest city in the state is McMurdo City, which is also the largest proposed city in the Federated States. Climate McMurdo City The moderating influence of the ocean prevents McMurdo City from experiencing temperatures below -20° F on a regular basis. Precipitation falls regularly, but almost always as snow. Because of the persistent sea ice surrounding the city, shipping is only possible during the summer months. From April through October, sea ports will be closed for the winter. In the months of May, June, and July, the sun never rises. In the months of November, December, and January, the sun never sets. Skies are overcast and dreary much of the time. The McMurdo City area is one of the windiest places on Earth and blizzards happen regularly. Darwin-Terra Nova area Although technically coastal, the Darwin area is located on the shore of the Ross Ice Shelf and is 250 miles from the nearest body of liquid water. Therefore, it is effectively landlocked. Temperatures are quite hostile, almost never reaching 32° F and regularly below -20° F in winter. Precipitation (always in the form of snow) is infrequent. However, extreme winds and blizzards are common. From Mid-April through Late August, the sun never rises. From Mid-October through Late February, the sun never sets. Flora and Fauna Orcas, Emperor and Adelie Penguins, and seals are common in the McMurdo City area. Very little (if any) animal life exists in the Darwin area. In both areas, vegetation is limited to lichens. Government Like all other Federation states, Victoria Land will be governed as a socialist republic, with a very strong element of participatory democracy. There will be three branches of government: The executive branch headed by the Governor, the legislative branch consisting of a 60-member unicameral House of Representatives, and the judicial branch consisting of the Victoria Land State Supreme Court and lower courts. Elections are held every first Sunday in March, to coincide with Federal Elections. They are officially non-partisan and do not provide for primaries. All citizens age 16 or over who have been a state resident for at least 30 days are eligible to vote. Economy The Victoria Land State Corporation will be the dominant business in the state. However, Victoria Land will be more capitalistic than other states. It will be analogous to capitalist Hong Kong in an otherwise socialist People's Republic of China. McMurdo City will include a financial district, a world trade center, and the McMurdo Stock Exchange. Transportation Air McMurdo Intercontinental Airport (MDX) will be one of three intercontinental airports in the Federated States (the other being Magellan Intercontinental and A.B. Dobrowolski International in Oazisgrad). As such, all air traffic originating from Asia and Oceania will enter the country through McMurdo City. Sea The Port of McMurdo will only be open during the summer months. Land Gasoline vehicles will be a rarity, as they will be used mainly for commercial and industrial use. Most commuting between communities throughout the state will be by elevator, monorail, train, and bicycle. Communities will be designed in such a way that one can travel throughout the city without ever being exposed to the harsh outdoor environment. Ice An ice highway that traverses the continental interior is planned. Cities and Towns List of proposed settlements in Victoria Land: Balleny Municipality Balleny* Darwin Municipality Darwin* Dry Valley Borough Hampton Borough Les Anges Municipality Les Anges* Melbourne Borough, Ross Borough, Victoria Borough McMurdo City* (*) indicates borough seat